wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loose Screw/Transcript
on an un-moving, large, pink-yellow gradient spaceship. A metallic hum is heard, and the spaceship lurches forward. in to see Sylvia under the ship's control panel, grunting. Mechanical whirs can be heard. Sylvia: Don't sweat it, I love working on these old beauts! comes out from underneath it. Sylvia: They may have a lot of light years on 'em but they were built to last! to a bird's eye view of the room. Wander is standing in the middle left while Stella Starbella is standing on the middle right. Wander: Sylvia'll have you up and runnin' in no time, Ms. Starbella! Stella: Oh please, call me Stella. But again, I really don't need any help! Wander: Oh, it's no trouble at all! We saw you floatin' out here all by your lonesome and figured, "it never hurts to help!" Stella: Suit yourself. But there's no need! That engine's been on the fritz since I defeated Mandrake the Maleficent on the planet X, thus ending his tyrannical reign! and Sylvia stare blankly and blink. Stella: My pilot man-at-arms, Mittens, handles all the repairs himself! (Sullen look) ..But he's being a bit aloof today. (Points at her purple obese cat) and Sylvia exchange looks. Stella: Have you met Mittens? and Sylvia slowly shake their heads 'no'. Stella: (Holds up Mittens) Say "hello", Mittens! (waves Mitten's paw at Wander and Sylvia) Mittens: (Frantically struggles away from Stella's grip) MRREEEAARR!! frame, title appears resumes yowling and successfully wrestles out of Stella's grip. Stella stays in place with a dazed smile on her face. and Sylvia look on with cringe and exchange glances. Sylvia nods her head towards Stella and makes her eyes go wonky, gesturing that she thinks Stella may be kooky. Sylvia: (Goes back underneath the panel) Ah-HA! A loose screw! Maybe that's it. (Sound of something being pulled) (Alarm sounds) Nope. Computer: Self-destruct system initiating. Please enter your password to de-activate or prepare to implode in 30 seconds. dashes up to the keyboard. Sylvia: (Panicked) Um, Ms. Stella?? What's your password? to Wander and Stella. Wander is shaking, also looking panicked. Stella looks confused. Stella: Is it in with the instructions? Or maybe you can call the customer service! glances at Stella and looks back at the keyboard, finding Mittens on top of it. Sylvia: (Putting Mittens away) Not sure we have that kind of time!! Wander: Uuhm.. maybe you have it written down? Stella: Well, I don't know. I-is it Mittens? (joyous expression) Have you met Mittens? glances at Stella and looks back at the keyboard, finding Mittens on top of it again. Sylvia: (Putting Mittens away) Get off! (types) M, I, T, T, E, N, S, enter! (hits the enter key) giant X flashes on the monitor. Wander is pulling on his hat, fur in disorder, looking very scared. Stella is smiling and Mittens looks bored. Sylvia: IT'S NOT MITTENS! Computer: 10 Sylvia: Ms. Starbella, we really need your-- Computer: 9. 8. holding Mittens and waving Mitten's paw Computer: 7. into Wander pulling so hard on his hat that only his eyes and a few areas of his face is visible. to the monitor still displaying, "Enter Password" on its screen. Computer: 6. Sylvia: (Still shaking from fear, hurriedly types out) P, A, S, S, W, O, R, ...D?! (hits the enter button) few beeps are heard before the alarm powers down. Sylvia falls to the floor in relief. Stella: Oh, that password! Mittens usually keeps track of all those things. to Mittens looking bored. Stella: (sweetly) Don't you, Mittens? tip-toes over to Sylvia underneath the panel still trying to fix it. Wander: (Whispers) Sylvia... I'm really worried that SYLVIA: It's not just Miss Stella's engine that needs a jump-start? Yeah. And though she says she doesn't, I really think that gasps She really does need our help? - Yeah. So I think - We should stick around and make sure that she really is okay? - Yeah. 'Cause - There's no telling what being all alone in deep space can do you you? I knitted you both sweaters. The evenings out here get awfully drafty. Mayday! Mayday! If anyone is out there, Sherblorg 7 is under attack. Please! Anyone! We need help! Wander, Sherblorg 7 needs our help right away! I know, but we can't just leave Stella here alone and helpless. We gotta make sure she's okay. Now: Who wants to play rummy? All right, but in order to fix the ship, I need you to ask Miss Starbella if she has a supersonic socket wrench. Now: Hurry! Oh, I know I had a supersonic - socket wrench here somewhere. - Ooh, careful. Saved it from when I overthrew an organized time syndicate. Maybe it's in Ohh! gasps "Send Donnie Burns' grandson a graduation card. " I did that. Sherblorg 7, come in, Sherblorg 7. Oh, thank Grop. Yes! Um, signal received, we're coming to rescue you! Oh, thank Grop! We'll be there right away! Oh, thank Grop!!! - STELLA: Maybe it's in my pocketbook. - Please hold! Ohh, Grop. No. That's my change purse. Well, that's a satchel. Wait. What's that up there? My cookie jar! Been looking all over for that. You want some cookies? I'll make cookies. No! SHERBLORG KING: Where are you?! What in Grop's name could be taking so long? - Miss Stella, can we - Silence! Respect the baking process. king crying timer rings SYLVIA: Oh, look. Supersonic socket wrench. revs SYLVIA: Fixed it! Sherblorg 7, Sherblorg 7, we are on our way! Don't bother. We've been captured. You're too late. Hope you got your wrench. STELLA: Shame. Someone should try and help those nice folks. - BOTH: Stella?! - That's Starbella! And Sherblorg 7 needs my help! powers up scream - Sylvia, I think - She's completely lost her marbles? No. There they are! Sherblorg 7, this is Vengastar. We're entering your system, so would you please be a dear and prepare for rescue? Thank you. Oh! Starbella! - KING: Oh, thank Grop! - MAN: So, Starbella wheezing we meet again. Mandrake the Malfeasant! I should have known. sputtering - What happened? - And where's Stella? We gotta find her before she - doesn't something really - Kooky! yowls Prepare to meet your wheezing doom. Oh, poop. I'm in no hurry to do that. roar - Miss Stella! Are you okay? - It's Starbella. And I already told ya, sweetie, I don't need your Help! laughter wheezing coughing, wheezing That's right. I, Mandrake the Malfeasant, am back to show these these Lord Hatreds and emperors and rock stars with their skulls and fish faces what a realcoughs villain is all about! With Sherblorg 7 in my control, I'm more vital wheezing Now preparecoughs to die! fit Starbella, I may have conquered many planets in my day, but I never conquered your heart. coughing Good Grop, Mandrake, can't we just have a good time? You always gotta complicate things by throwing a wrench into the works! music Robots! Seize her! crashes MANDRAKE: Gotcha, Starbella! Now you're mine! Bwah-hah-hah coughing So long, old friend. crash blaring AUTOMATED VOICE: Attention, Mandrake. Self-destruct system activated. Enter your password to deactivate or prepare to implode in 30 seconds. 29, 28, 27 Password. Password breath Wow. Guess you really didn't need our help. But we sure needed yours. breath "Evil one"? "QWERTY"? "Canasta Champ"? continues Ohh. Uh "Starbella's Fella"? Starbella, interstellar music You're the light in any feller's eyes You hypnotize me STELLA: And then the missiles exploded, and made for quite the ballyhoo! BOTH: Whoa! Miss Starbella, you are a delight. And like this ship, you may have a lot of light years on you, but you were built to last. Well, enough of my babbling. You all probably want to get going. No! Don't leave me! BOTH: No! I, on the other hand, really should be saying my farewells. I have a galaxy to conquer, and laughing Starbella, interstellar You make me feel so young Yeah